Injustice RWBY
by MechaG11
Summary: The Superman of the Injustice universe must flee from his own world to seek refuge from Batman's forces. After a near unsuccessful escape he now finds himself in the world of Remnant where the heroic Huntsman battle against the Creatures of Grimm. With a near clean slate and impressionable occupants to rally to his cause Superman seeks to establish a brand new Regime on Remnant.
1. Chapter 1 - Escape From Home

Original concept by Korra  
Written by MechaG11

 _ **Part One: The World of Remnant Arc  
-Chapter One: Escape From Home**_

This is Injustice, the world where Batman's determined Insurgency battles Superman's tyrannical Regime. This may not be world of Injustice as you've previously understood it however. The Multiverse is a structure governed by a series of choices that branch into infinite paths. One such choice being that the Flash never changed sides in this timeline. Superman, with his handful of super-powered lieutenants still allied to the Regime, finds himself on the run from Batman and his alternate-earth Justice League. The dwindling Regime grows desperate with the ever intensifying circumstances of their loss. With Batman's forces rallied and approaching Superman is all but cornered…or is he?

Superman flies alongside Wonder Woman and Hal Jordan down a corridor. Alarms blare throughout the underground base as emergency lights flash. The Regime soldiers, the hundred few loyal who remain, urgently sprint to reinforce their struggling allies ahead. Many marched knowing they would not win this battle, but they were not fazed. The real battle was not to _survive_ , but to secure the safety of their leaders at all cost.

Superman draws a personal communicator and rapidly dials away at the keys. A holographic image projects in front of him which reveals a holo-screen with Cyborg in frame.

Cyborg notices the incoming call. "I can already tell you are _not_ gonna like this." he answers.

" _Status_ , Victor." commanded Superman.

Cyborg replies "We just got the generator to functional capacity, but we need to run a few system checks before-"

" _There's no time._ " Superman interrupted.

Cyborg winces "I can bypass what I can, but running this thing untested is _dangerous_. There's no telling where we might end up when we cross over."

"We'll have to take that chance" added Wonder Woman.

"Do what you can. We'll be joining you soon." said Superman.

Cyborg acknowledges him, saying "Well if it all goes wrong at least Batman won't have the satisfaction of collecting our asses. Cyborg, out."

Superman's group flies with hastened speed through the various corridors. With each passing moment Batman's forces closed in on them. There was no respite for them in this world. The power of the alternate-earth Justice League was too much for the Regime. The Regime lost, but Superman realized something after his defeat: If Batman sought the help of another earth, why couldn't _he_ do so as well? The same power that tipped the scale in Batman's favor could very well tip it back to Superman's.

The three finally come upon the main chamber where they find Cyborg and The Flash. Once they were in the room the security doors sealed the entrance behind them. Barry was already running at super-speed on a makeshift Cosmic Treadmill. Since the previous one was lost, this model had to be created from parts secretly scavenged or stolen in the Regime's time in hiding. The treadmill is rigged to a machine capable of generating portals, a customized set up devised by Cyborg. When enough cosmic power is generated through the treadmill the Regime would finally be able access the Multiverse and commence Superman's plan. Meanwhile, distant booms rumble throughout the base like a clock counting down the enemy's arrival.

Cyborg informs Superman "We'll be hitting maximum speed in about a minute. Once we get there the generator _should_ be able to reach multiversal."

"We might not have a minute." replied Superman.

The rest of them caught wind of what Superman already detected with his super-hearing: Batman's forces were _here_. The massive metal door glowed with an intense orange heat. It burst open, allowing members of the alternate-earth Justice League quickly assault the room. Superman, Yellow Lantern, and Wonder Woman sprung into action to battle the other-worldly invaders. In this moment it was imperative that the three of them buy the Flash and Cyborg as much time as possible. While the heroes were distracted, Insurgency militia marched in behind the initial wave of Justice League members. Cyborg, with his eyes still fixed on his screen, converts one of his hands into a sonic cannon. He barely turns before pelting them with several sonic blasts.

" _We need a location!_ " yelled Cyborg.

Superman gets pinned by a hero, and strenuously replies "Lock on to the first _signal!_ "

Cyborg inputs several commands before slamming the final key. A multiversal map displays several planets onscreen. A grid isolates a world and zooms in towards the first target it detects: A planet with a shattered moon. The computer registers the world-data, sending the machinery in the room into a whir. Electricity sparks out from the portal generator as it spawns a successful portal through mutliversal space.

He alerts the others " _Portal is a go! It's now or never!_ "

Superman and the others manage to push back the alternate-earth Leaguers and make for the portal. Cyborg converts both of his arms into sonic cannons and provides cover-fire for their escape. One of his arms is suddenly struck however, penetrated by a bat-shaped projectile. Cyborg looks up to spot the Insurgency leader himself, Batman, gliding towards him. Victor is kicked by the Caped Crusader, the impact so strong that it knocks him off his feet. He recovers before the two engage in close-quarters combat. The other three Regime members all find a momentary opening in the battle. They launch themselves at full speed to the portal. Each of them pass through, the portal sparking after a body plunges into the abyss. Flash breaks away from the treadmill, also making his way in.

" _No!_ " shouts Batman.

Cyborg swings away at Batman, but the Insurgency leader's reflexes were too quick. Batman back-flips, gaining some distance from Cyborg, and proceeds to perch himself on a nearby railing. Cyborg arms one of his cannons and fires at him. The Dark Knight's instinctively leaps away, allowing him to clear himself of the energized projectile in one go. The shot zips past and impacts a working turbine. The resulting explosion causes a chain reaction across the local machinery. The portal began to tremble as it vacuumed the surrounding debris, clear signs that it was destabilizing.

" _Everyone, clear ou-!_ " Batman shouts before being pulled off of his feet.

The other Leaguers take leave, though some hesitate to leave Batman behind. Cyborg contemplates making for the portal, but fears that the severe malfunction may very well destroy him. His hesitation allowed a stray explosion from the nearby machinery to knock him away, burying him in debris. Meanwhile, Batman's grip was faltering. He attempted to reach for his grapple gun, but the force of the vacuum pulled him in. He slips through the portal, causing it to show visible strain after receiving him. The portal quickly implodes, and then releases a massive explosion. The force of the blast causes the entire chamber to collapse.

* * *

Superman courses through a bright blue tunnel filled with streaking light and energy. His path shot him into an unknown darkness ahead. He braces himself as he travels faster and faster through the tube of energy. Vibrant sparks of light flash all around him, becoming louder as he increases velocity. The intensity is so bright, even for his super-senses, that he is forced to shield his eyes. He experiences what could only be described as several crashes that thundered through and around his body. He reaches remarkable speeds coursing through the sense-dampening portal, and then suddenly…Silence.

He floated adrift above a forested land in the darkness of night. The stark silence clashed with his previous experience through the portal, leaving him a bit dumbstruck. Looking up, he was greeted by the luminous but unsettling sight of a shattered moon. He gazed, shocked by the dramatic imagery before him. This was not his moon, let alone his earth. Kal had entered another world.

A voice calls to Superman from below. Wonder Woman, Yellow Lantern, and The Flash all stand some ways beneath him. They all arrived before him, seemingly with no complications. Kal is relieved to see them, and descends towards the group.

"Glad to see you're all safe and accounted for." spoke Kal. He moved to briefly hug his partner, Wonder Woman, before facing the others.

Yellow Lantern replied " _Safe?_ Sure, but I might need some therapy after that seizure-inducing portal trip."

The Flash responds "Let's just be glad we made through in one piece. Which reminds me: Cyborg still hasn't arrived."

"We'll give him a few minutes to regroup with us. For all we know he could be delayed or at worst captured." said Kal. "Meanwhile, Barry scout out what you can of the surro-"

A blood curdling screech echoes across the sky, catching the heroes off guard. Superman turns with the rest of his allies to face the origin of the noise. Silhouetted against the sky was the shape of a dragon, soaring above a city in the far distance. Using his super hearing, Kal detects screams accompanied by the sounds of monsters and gunfire.

Superman faces his allies and urgently orders "Victor will have to wait. The people in that city need our help!"

The handful of heroes sprung into action, soaring and running towards the city in need. They make their way through the forest and into some rocky fields. The border of the city is now fully visible. They spot the tall stone wall assumedly covering all sides. Crawling through and onto the wall were a horde of pitch black creatures of varying shapes and sizes. It didn't take much for the Kal and his allies to see that this horde would spell doom for the denizens within.

"I'm on the wall!" yelled Yellow Lantern.

Using his power ring, he projects a giant yellow hard-light shovel. Its wideness allows him to scoop the monsters off of the wall effortlessly and block the entrance. He flips it, casting several monsters off into the distance. The other three heroes pass Yellow Lantern, and cross into the city. The Flash encounters several monsters on the ground, but his speed allows him to avoid then dispatch them. Seeing as the monsters intruded further into the city, the Flash decided to continuously fight his way from monster to monster. Superman eyes the dragon and notices several projectiles falling from its body. They impact the floor below, spawning more monsters ready to attack. Was it the source of the other monsters? He didn't know. All he knew was that it needed to be stopped.

Superman signals to Diana "Barry and Hal got the ground covered. We need to take down that dragon!"

Wonder Woman draws her sword. " _Gladly!_ " she says, enthusiastically.

The two of them fly together to face the creature head on. Along the way a pair of smaller winged monsters closes in on them. Wonder Woman spins into an attack with her sword, slicing a wing off of the attacking winged beast. Superman jets forward. His sheer momentum and his invulnerability allowed him to simply pierce directly through the other monster. With the two intrusions out of the way Superman and Wonder Woman were free to engage the larger beast.

The dragon finally notices the pair of flying heroes, and turns to face them. The two heroes and the dragon fly at each other head on. It attempted to ram them with its head. The creature may have been fierce but its sheer size made it too slow for the pair, and such a weakness left it vulnerable to a counter attack. Together they avoid the creature in a spinning maneuver. Diana, now above its wings, plunges her sword into the red membrane. A large tear is carved into its wing. The dragon screeches with a pained cry. They constantly out-maneuver the monster, striking it over and over again with blunt attacks and sword slashes.

The beast makes a sudden course-correction, knocking Diana away. It begins to climb further upwards into the sky. Superman was quick to pursue it, and coated it using his freeze breath. The temperature grew colder as the dragon climbed, allowing it to freeze even faster by Superman's attack. Ice overcame the entire creature, forcing it to a stop. Superman then flies down towards Wonder Woman. The creature falls, unable to move, while the two heroes wait for it below. They reel back their fists, and punch upwards in unison. The frozen beast shatters to pieces from the unified attack.

The pair smiles at each other, feeling accomplished by their victory over the dragon. Together they had stopped this major threat. Superman turns his head away slightly, distracted by the distant cheers from various people below. Suddenly, he is caught off guard by the angered shout of a woman's voice.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" she yells.

* * *

The Creatures of Grimm, the greatest blight to humanity in the history of Remnant. The various monsters bent on destruction are opposed by the brave Huntsmen. Qrow Branwen, General Ironwood, and Glynda Goodwitch stand among many today to fight for Vale and beat back the near-endless Grimm. Qrow leaps into the air and cleaves a Griffon in two with his massive scythe. Upon landing on the ground he is flanked by an Alpha Beowolf, who pins him to the floor. Qrow's exhaustion from fighting and the strength of the beast render him unable to break free. He puts his weapon between the Beowolf and himself, its jaws snapping at him.

Suddenly, a red streak flashes before Qrow's eyes. In a split second, the Alpha Beowolf is no more. Qrow recovers, but look around puzzled. Ironwood and Glynda, also battling Grimm, are additionally interrupted by the mysterious red streak. In a matter of seconds the street was clear of Grimm. It zips over to Qrow, and what was initially a blur now stand before him as a man dressed in red. The stranger offers his hand to help Qrow up.

"You alright?" the stranger says.

Qrow gawks at him, baffled by the realization that the blindingly fast red streak was in fact a man.

He responds "Uh- I guess I am." He takes the strangers hand and stands up.

The man gazes towards the rest of the city, stating "Looks like I got my work cut out for me. In case you don't mind, I'll be heading off."

The stranger suddenly bolts away, kicking up dust and loose papers in his wake.

" _Right._ " replied Qrow while scratching the back of his head.

"Who was that man?" Glynda asked.

Ironwood meets the two, stating "Looks like he's on our side. I'd say that's all that matters."

Qrow speaks up "As the uncle of a Huntress in red that speeds around, I'd know a thing or two about speed semblances. _That_ though? That was…something else."

"We'll worry about it later." replied Ironwood. "It's like the man said: We've got our work cut out for us." He gestures to the combat happening distantly in the rest of the city.

Glynda nods in agreement. She and Ironwood make their way to wherever they are needed. Ironwood reloads his pistol with a cartridge of dust. Qrow in kind converts his scythe into its sword form, making travel with it easier. He thought about how easily the stranger dispatched the Grimm, almost trivializing any reason for them to be fighting there in the first place. With help like that tonight's outcome certainly might be just a bit more hopeful.

Just then, Qrow caught a glimpse of happenings in the sky. He squints at a fast falling object bluish in color. It was the Grimm Wyvern that invaded the city, frozen and descending. Two flying figures closed in on the falling creature. Climbing at full speed they met with a large impact and shattered the Wyvern into pieces. The pair hovered as the ice fragments fell like snow around them. Qrow, awestruck at the spectacle, began to question his sobriety.

* * *

Professor Ozpin's office lay in ruins. Lying near a wall was the defeated Pyrrha, still injured by Cinder's arrow lodged into her ankle. Cinder, looking furious, stares from the edge of the room out towards the night sky. She could hardly believe the Wyvern was destroyed, and curses at the open air.

"How?! This wasn't supposed to happen!" complained Cinder.

Pyrrha began to chuckle at Cinder mockingly, prompting Cinder to turn to her furiously.

"Y-you've lost! I don't know how, but it's over." gloated Pyrrha, relieved.

Cinder turned to approach Pyrrha, but stopped at the sound of someone arriving in the room. Ruby Rose had leapt onto the tower, finally meeting with Pyrrha's assailant. Ruby was determined to help her friend, but her stern look was traded with confusion.

"…Cinder?" Ruby questioned while squinting.

Cinder wasted no time casting a fireball at Ruby, sending the would-be-hero flying back. Ruby impacts the wall which causes some small debris to fall upon her. Cinder smirks after having put the naïve girl in her place. She prepares another fireball to finish off the huntress-in-training.

A shard of Pyrrha's sword zips past Cinder, barely grazing her cheek. The injured girl had managed to muster up the strength to use her semblance and strike in Cinder's moment of distraction. It was a temporary win however as Cinder quickly snapped to face Pyrrha. Using her polarity semblance, Pyrrha attempted to pull back the sword shard only for Cinder to deflect it. The treacherous Maiden summons her glass bow, and fires a single arrow into Pyrrha's chest. The impact pushes the girl back some before she starts to curl in pain.

Cinder smiled. "The next one will be for your head." she promised.

She spawned a second arrow and aimed it for the dying girl's head. She looses it, but the projectile would never find its mark. Upon release the arrow glows and disintegrates, all of which occurring as if it was instantly incinerated on the spot. Cinder gazes in confusion for a moment, then felt the wind get knocked out of her. Ruby recovers, and spots a blue streak sweeping Cinder off her feet. The villain found herself pinned to the wall by her throat.

" _You won't be hurting anyone else._ " claimed her assailant.

Cinder's aura began to spark intensely as the man's fingers clenched further and further. She struggles to break free, growing weaker and unable to focus from getting choked. She wasn't the strongest Huntress, but this man possessed superhuman strength far beyond what she understood. In one desperate attempt, Cinder brought her hand to cast fire onto her attacker. His reflexes were too fast however, allowing him to easily divert the blaze away from himself. His grip continues to tighten until he finally crushes her windpipe. Cinder's eyes grew wide from the shock, and then slowly relaxed as her life faded away. The man loosens his grip on her neck and allowed her to fall to the ground with an unceremonious thud.

" _I need help!_ " Ruby desperately cried.

Their rescuer, the man unknown to them named Superman, rushed to Ruby's side where Pyrrha also lay. Ruby held Pyrrha's face in hand. Tears ran down Ruby's cheeks at the sight of her mortally wounded friend.

"I-it's too late." uttered Pyrrha.

Ruby replied sharply "No! Don't say things like that! We-"

The girl couldn't even finish her sentence, and cried more knowing nothing could be done. It was rare to ever see her totally hopeless. There was something wrong about seeing the girl who embodied positivity appear so glum. Noticing her sadness, Pyrrha barely raised her hand in an attempt to grasp Ruby's. Understanding her intent, Ruby quickly takes Pyrrha's hand.

Pyrrha coughed "I-it's okay Ruby." She wore a smile and continued to speak. "Smile. The Ruby I know, that's the Ruby I want to see…"

Ruby hesitated, oppressed by the overwhelming feelings bearing down on her psyche. She suppresses her fears, and slowly turned her frown into a smile.

"Thank you Ruby…" breathed Pyrrha, relieved at the fulfillment of her last request.

Pyrrha panted several times before slowing to a stop, releasing one final breath. Ruby closes Pyrrha's eyelids, signifying a proper rest. Superman once again bore witness to the death of a youth, and a brave one at that. His grip tightened after having seen evil committed once again upon a good person, an evil he deeply desired to purge from the world completely. Superman's thought was interrupted after hearing Ruby break down into full-on sobbing. Superman lowered himself to her level and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"What's your name, little one?" he asked.

Ruby wiped her face the best she could manage. "R-Ruby." she replied.

Superman nodded. "Well met Ruby. Listen, we need you to be brave right now." He moves to take Pyrrha's body into his arms and adds "Just as _she_ was."

He glides forward with his back facing Ruby. She looks up to him from her place on the ground.

He continues "Monsters like that murderer over there took my family, they took this girl, and now monsters out there are trying to take this city." He turns to face Ruby, stating " _I'm not gonna let that happen._ I refuse to let anyone else suffer and die at the hands of _monsters_. Something tells me you won't let them either."

He frees one of his hands and reaches out to Ruby, waiting for her to take it. The girl stares at him, his stance confident and cape flowing heroically in the wind. She looks to Pyrrha in his arm, and then to Cinder elsewhere in the room. She looks back to him in her moment of contemplation.

Superman nods. "Together, we can stop them." he promised.

The girl sniffles one last time. Her sadness replaced with a steeled resolve. Ruby takes his hand.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2 - Standing Together

Original concept by Korra  
Written and Edited by MechaG11 and TBlocks

 _ **Part One: The World of Remnant Arc  
-Chapter 2: Standing Together**_

General Ironwood directs a group of infantrymen at the Atlesian embassy in Vale - beads of sweat fall from his brow. With little options left, the embassy had to be used as an improvised command post for both the Atlesian and Valian troops. Panicking civilians hastily organized as best as possible, chaperoned by professional orators trained to reduce escalating behaviors and raise the morale of the populace. With the CCT down, Ironwood had no means of summoning reinforcements. His lost automated Paladins and Knights, now under control of the enemy, left him with very little in the way of proper ground forces to engage with the invading Grimm. James overhears shouting some ways away from him.

"Sir, please calm down!" requested an Atlesian soldier.

Two guards attempt to hold back a male civilian furiously attempting to push through. He points to Ironwood and angrily yells " _You_ people did this! _Your_ androids shot my husband!" before being forcefully pulled away by security escort.

A wave of guilt washed over Ironwood after hearing those words. It was unfathomable to think his military network fell so easily into the hands of the enemy. The mere fact that Salem's allies had grown to be this cunning disturbed him. What more didn't he know? What else under his watchful eye had been compromised? He didn't have the time to ponder this. All he could do now was to manage the situation as best he can.

As much as he needed to focus, he couldn't help but wonder about the Huntsman who brought down the Wyvern. Huntsmen are strong, but by comparison these mysterious warriors were clearly superior in some way. Did Ozpin know about this? Perhaps this was why Oz was so ready to protest the occupation of Vale. With guardians of such strength, Vale wouldn't _need_ an army. Oz had his secrets, but this was a strange omission even for him. James needed answers.

Ironwood approaches some of his officers. "Any updates about the huntsmen that took down the Wyvern?"

An officer replies "No sir. Things have been silent ever since those flying huntsmen dispersed after the event."

Ironwood's normally calm demeanor falters for a moment, a scowl flashes across his face. He spoke with an urgent tone. "Then somebody get in contact with them! We'll need as many assets as we can if we're ever going to coordinate a successful counterattack!"

A voice interrupts the officers before they could acknowledge the order. "I figured I might save you the trouble."

Ironwood turns to follow the voice. A shadow partially obscures the light of the moon. Above floated a man clad in blue. His crimson cape softly fluttered in the wind as he descended. In his arms he bore a battle-worn Atlesian soldier. He gracefully descends before his feet quietly greet the floor beneath. A pair of assistants rushes to his side and receive the wounded soldier.

The injured soldier manages to look up at his savior, "Th-thank you" he sputters before being carried to the nearby medical staff.

Ironwood strides quickly towards the man and looks him up and down. He found his blue outfit quite strange but wasn't one to judge a huntsmen's choice of combat uniform.

"I assume you're the one in charge?" asked the man in blue.

"General Ironwood." James said as he briefly gestured to himself. He continues "I assume you're one of Professor Ozpin's Huntsmen?"

The man in blue made an unsure expression. "I'm afraid I'm not sure how to answer that. I've never met Professor Ozpin. You can however call me _Kal El_. Others call me _Superman_." Kal extends his hand towards the General.

Ironwood appeared confused after hearing the latter statement. While he was no stranger to foreign names he was not so inclined as to call someone by a nickname as… _inane_ , as "Superman." Regardless, he reached out and shook Kal's hand.

The General states "Well met Kal. As you have seen our situation is quite dire and we're short on manpower. I was hoping that you and any other allies accompanying you would be willing to coordinate with our efforts to take back the city."

"We're here to help in any way we can." said Kal.

"How many?" Ironwood asked.

Kal replies "Myself, and three others."

"If your friends are anywhere near as strong as _you_ we might just win the day. Please, with me." said Ironwood gesturing Kal to follow.

The two make their way towards an area full of officers and strategists. Ironwood brings up a hologram map of the area and the group begins conversing over the plan to take back Vale.

* * *

Students from the various schools all lay exhausted from their battle in the Beacon courtyard. In this brief moment of respite they take time to draw their breath and gather up strength in case of further fighting. Team JNPR however had sunk into despair. When Superman returned Ruby to the rest of her peers they were not prepared for what they would see. Jaune clung to Pyrrha's lifeless body, sobbing. Surrounding him were Nora and Ren who wept as they embraced both Jaune and Pyrrha. Nearby, Ruby and Weiss tend to Blake and Yang. Weiss was taken aback by the situation. Yang had lost her right arm, Blake had been stabbed, and one of her friends murdered. Everything had gone wrong. The rest could do nothing but sit in silence and recover. Ruby looked worried. She was at a loss as to how to help her injured sister.

Ruby reaches around Yang exclaiming "Maybe with my semblance I can run her to-"

Weiss places her hand on Ruby "It's too dangerous with so many Grimm wandering the streets. We're better off waiting for help to arrive."

Coco looks to the sky, and then draws her weapon. She adds "If we can even last that long. Look!"

The students spot a flock of Nevermores and Griffons flying towards them. While most of the students immediately prepare for battle, Team JNPR is slow to jump into action.

Ren shakes Jaune in an attempt to bring him to his senses. "Jaune! We need you right now! _Jaune!_ "

Nora detaches herself from Jaune and Pyrrha, and then wipes away her tears. She takes deep breaths trying to collect herself, and readies Magnhild in its grenade launcher form. Jaune however, remained by his deceased partner's side, seemingly unaware to the chaos happening around him.

Coco, clearly frustrated by the difficulty in rousing their comrade from his grief, abruptly tells Ren "Leave him be! We need to be ready whether he helps or not!"

Ren felt uneasy about the situation, but knew he had no choice but to deal with the danger in front of him. He readied his Stormflower pistols. Ruby drew her Crescent Rose in rifle form. Weiss drew her sword, Myrtenaster, with the revolving chamber clicking into the desired position. Ruby knew with half of Team RWBY out of commission they would have to repel the attack while also covering for Blake and Yang. Blake struggles to lift herself into an upright position and draws Gambol Shroud in pistol form with some difficulty.

The oncoming Nevermores begin to shower the students with giant impaling feathers. The group is battered by the storm of projectiles, but holds strong, deflecting just enough of the barrage. The students respond in kind with bullets and dust spells lighting up the sky. The flock of Grimm attempt to veer away from the blasts, some failing to dodge in time and dissolve from the fatal impacts. A large Nevermore however braves the attack due to its durability or sheer blind fury. The Nevermore dives straight for Weiss, bearing its talons ready to attack.

She was unable to react in time, but a surprise strike had fortuitously plunged in from above accompanied by a thundering battle cry. The impact is so powerful that it completely redirected the bird's trajectory. The students couldn't believe their eyes. Above the Nevermore's corpse stood the figure of a woman clad in armor. She extracts her sword from out of the malefic creature's pitch-black hide. She turns to the students as the fragments of the dissolving Nevermore fly freely into the air.

Weiss gazes at the warrior, a nostalgic sight flashing before her eyes. The stark image of a stoic figure, flowing hair, sword and shield, resembled the friend she once idolized. She shook her head, realizing this had been nothing more than a deception of the mind. It was not Pyrrha, but rather an unknown huntress standing before her.

The woman stepped forward shouting with a commanding voice "Bring the wounded towards the wall of that building! Everyone form a perimeter around them! With the structure this close they will veer away to avoid collision."

Yatsuhashi looks to Coco. She shrugs and says "I won't question the lady. Let's get them over there."

Yatsuhashi and several other students hastily bring Blake and Yang towards the building they were directed to. Jaune still remained distraught. The woman saw this and approached him. She effortlessly pulls Jaune to his feet with a single hand. Jaune was surprised by the sudden jolt.

She scolds Jaune, saying "I don't know your relation to this warrior, but there will be time to grieve later. You may have lost her, but you did not lose _them_." The woman gestures to the rest of the Beacon students. "Take up your arms as she did. You're a warrior are you not?"

In that moment Jaune's sense of reason fights through his tears and finds the truth of the woman's words. He nods to the woman and takes up arms. Meanwhile Nora and Ren carried Pyrrha's body to the safer location. The remainder of Team JNPR stands ready to defend their fallen friend. The students all take defensive positions around the wall with their weapons at the ready. They tense up as the flock of Grimm maneuvers around and travels back towards their position.

The woman ordered "Focus fire on the smaller birds. I will handle the larger beasts."

A Nevermore launches yet another storm of deadly feathers from its wings onto the students below. The students meet it with their defenses. The woman raises her shield against the onslaught. Her posture undeterred as the feathers clink off of her worn golden shield like rain to an umbrella. When the feathers cease the students open fire, this time targeting the smaller Grimm as the woman ordered moments ago. With no oncoming projectiles to hinder her path the woman leaps into the air. Her sword carves through Grimm as she glides through their ranks. The biggest Nevermore in the flock closes in on her with rage in its eyes.

The woman exchanges her sword and shield for her golden rope. The rope illuminates against the blackened sky as she draws it. She circles around the Nevermore's head, her rope cast like a lasso around the bird's neck. She wrestles with the beast's flight path hoping to assume command of its direction. She places her foot firmly on its back and slowly corrects the Nevermore's path. While it had not fully submitted to her will, the beast was at least steerable. She draws her sword and pursues the remaining Grimm on her new mount. Together with the students providing fire support the Grimm fell one by one.

Now that the area was clear of Grimm the woman no longer needed her mount. With one clean sweep she beheaded the Nevermore. Leaping to the ground as the rest of its body disintegrated. Coco leads Yastuhashi and Weiss as they walked towards the mysterious woman together.

Coco masked her exhaustion with excitement in her voice "You kicked butt out there! We're lucky that a badass Huntress like you showed up when you did."

The woman explains "I am no mere Huntress child. I am a _Warrior_. You may call me Diana."

Coco was a bit confused by Diana's redundancy in being called a "warrior" over a "Huntress". Dismissing the semantics she replied "Well, Huntress or not, you really saved our butts."

Weiss corroborates this. "We can't thank you enough. Without your help some of our friends may not have made it."

Diana nods respectfully, and then spoke humbly "Please, I am only doing as a hero should do. You all fought bravely as well. It would be remiss to say I was the only one who deserves commendation."

Yatsuhashi chimes in. "We should tend to the wounded. We're going to need an escape plan if further help doesn't arrive."

A sudden flash of light appears before the group. The students are startled by the movement, but Diana remained stoic. Before them stood a man clad in red and yellow. The students did not know him, but Diana easily recognized the sudden and electric arrival of her ally _The Flash_.

The Flash informs them " _I_ can help with that. I've cleared path in the nearby streets all the way up to the Atlesian Embassy. You should be able to evacuate your friends safely through there."

Weiss: "Whoa, hey. _Who_ exactly are you?"

Diana answers her. "This is _The Flash_. He is one of my allies who came here."

Coco smirks. "The Flash? Hmm, short and sweet, I like it. Well, you certainly solved our problem. Let's go tell the others Yastu."

Yatsuhashi nods. The two make their way to inform the others of the development.

The Flash updates Diana on the situation. "I got in contact with Kal. He says he's coordinating with their military general to mount a counterattack. He wants you to rendezvous with him back at the embassy. They're currently using it as a command center. Hal's still fighting on the border wall so I'm heading there next."

Weiss begs the Flash "Before you do that- Please. Our friend lost her arm. She needs medical help immediately!"

Taking this in, The Flash scans the students and then zips to the unconscious Yang. His sudden appearance there briefly startles Ruby. The Flash looks over Yang, analyzing her wound. He reaches down and picks her up.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her." says The Flash. He looks to Blake and her stab wound. "I can help you as well if-."

Blake turns away and interrupts him " _I can walk_. Please…just get her to safety fast."

The Flash nods and then rushes Yang to the medics at Ironwood's Command Center.

Diana turns to Weiss "I'm afraid I must go."

Before Diana could leave Weiss cut in " _Wait!_ I want to help too. Once I get my friends to safety I-"

Diana interrupts by putting her hand on Weiss' shoulder. "You've already done so much young one, and you are hardly in the condition to fight. If you truly wish to help then see to it that your friends make it through the day. They require your aid the most right now."

Weiss was slightly disappointed, but she understood. " _I will_." she promised with a look of determination in her eyes.

Weiss watches Diana fly into the night sky.

* * *

The students begin to leave together, taking a path through the streets. As they leave, Ruby notices that someone is missing. She looks around but fails to find anything. She decides to look upwards and barely catches Blake disappearing over a rooftop. Ruby begins to chase her. Upon realizing the faunus was moving too quickly she switches to her speed semblance to launch herself onto the building in pursuit.

Weiss notices Ruby and yells for her. She runs to the building while telling the others to go on ahead.

Blake could only take a few steps away before hearing Ruby launch into the air. She stops for a moment before Ruby occupies the same roof.

Ruby, looking concerned, asks "Blake, what are you doing?!"

Blake hesitates to turn around. "Ruby, I…" She couldn't find the words. She had hoped she could escape while avoiding this very confrontation.

Ruby continues. "Why are you running away? We need you! _Yang_ needs you!"

Blake immediately turns, retorting "She's better off _without_ me! Look what happened to her because of _me!_ "

"It's not your fault Blake." Ruby replies softly.

Blake yells " _You_ can't say that! You don't understand what Adam is like! What he _promised_ to do to all of you!"

She looks into Ruby's eyes. The sight of innocence and naiveté reflect from them before she imagines the flash of Adam's blade.

Blake's eyes begin to well up with tears. "I-I can't…" She falls to her knees with her hands grasping at her head.

Seeing her friend in a vulnerable state, Ruby succumbs to tears as well. She rushes to her teammates side and grabs hold of her.

Blake continued. " _Please_. I don't want you to die. Not because of me."

" _Blake Belladonna!_ " shouted Weiss. She had made her way onto the roof with her glyphs and finally caught up to Ruby.

The two girls look up in surprise at Weiss, Blake's eyes wide and streaming with tears.

"What did we talk about some time ago? What did you _promise_ me?" Weiss queried as she approached the pair.

Blake tried to answer "Weiss I-"

"No _._ I want to hear the _exact_ words _._ " demanded Weiss.

Blake closes her eyes and sighs. She recites the promise "To come to my teammates for help."

Weiss adds "Then please, _do_ that."

Before Blake could reply, Weiss came down to embrace her. This caught Blake off guard.

"So much is happening right now and I don't even know how to process it." Weiss said. Her tone shifts to sadness. "Don't you realize _we_ need you? Why would you try to just _leave_ like that?"

"Weiss…I'm sorry." Blake whimpered.

Ruby steps up and looks Blake in the eyes. "I doesn't matter how dangerous this Adam guy is, Blake. Team RWBY will have to face him _together_ , because that's when we're at our _strongest_."

"But-" Blake started.

" _No buts_." Ruby said interrupting Blake. "If we die, then so be it. We die _together_. It's better than dying _alone_."

Weiss releases Blake and looks her in the eyes. She nods in agreement with Ruby.

Blake was terrified inside, but she was moved by Ruby's words. Her leader's bravery and compassion shined through all the doubt and fear within. Somehow Blake felt Ruby was right. In all this confusion and pain she could find solace in those words. Even if it was a bit naïve, there was no doubt that she felt stronger with the friends she almost considered family at this point.

Weiss and Ruby look to Blake almost expectantly. Waiting for what she will say.

Blake hesitated for a moment, but then looked up to her friends. She wiped away her tears, and then nodded. "Okay." she said.

She rose up to stand with them. Her eyes were steeled now and reflected neither doubt, nor fear.

The three members of Team RWBY leave, _together_.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3 - Rest Easy

Original concept by Korra  
Written by MechaG11

 _ **Part One: The World of Remnant Arc  
-Chapter 3: Rest Easy**_

Ironwood busily barks orders to his men. Valian and Atlesian soldiers assemble in droves preparing to mobilize for a counterattack against the Grimm. He paces near a gathering of civilians and notices some teenagers huddled around to view a scroll. Ironwood squints, viewing some kind of playback recording the teens have taken of the battle with the Wyvern. The children looked amazed at the spectacle before them as they watched Superman and Wonder Woman in action.

Approaching the teens, he extends his hand asking "May I see that?"

The teens seem confused and hesitant, but they wouldn't think to disobey someone who looked to be an important man of the military. One of their group hands him the scroll. He glances over the footage before hearing something else. He scans his surroundings to realize that a few other civilians were watching similar recordings. It was at that moment that Ironwood had an idea. The CCT may have been down, but local broadcast signals were still functional. He calls over one of his officers.

When the officer arrived Ironwood pointed to the screen demanding "If you find anything more like _this_ have it sent to local news broadcasters! _All_ of them."

The officer takes the scroll and salutes "Right away sir!" before scrambling away to have the video prepared to be relayed digitally.

Ironwood looks to the teens saying "I promise we will return your scroll to you. You've helped us greatly."

An Atlesian combat outfitter approaches Ironwood stating "We have your equipment ready General. Please come this way."

Ironwood nods and follows her to a tent containing his weapons, armor, and the like. She fits his personal combat harness to his torso and then brings in additional personal equipment and ammunition. While Ironwood was preparing his gear he thought about Kal and his allies. The outfitter completes her final equipment check, assuring that the armor was secured on the General.

"All set General!" she exclaimed, but Ironwood was lost in thought. "General? Is something the matter?" she asked.

Ironwood snapped out of his thought process. "My apologies, I'm simply feeling a bit relieved after all of this."

The outfitter wore a puzzled expression. "Relieved? I suppose I'm surprised sir, especially after all that has happened tonight."

Ironwood replied "That may be true, but those heroes who helped us are among the strongest I've witnessed. When you look at the big picture it's not just their physical strength or abilities they bring to the table. They brought tenacity, their demonstration of courage and heroism. They brought _hope_. With that they may have just saved everyone here without even knowing just _how_ they did it."

The General starts towards the entrance to the tent and opens it. He looks to Kal and the other heroes outside and states "If- _When_ we make it through tonight, they might just change everything."

The outfitter curiously eyeballs the strangely colorful heroes, slightly thrown off by their odd appearances. General Ironwood leaves the tent and approaches the heroes. With Kal and his allies finally assembled here his final plan could now commence.

Ironwood stops and addresses the heroes. "Diana, Barry, and Hal I presume?"

"General." Hal gives a casual two-finger salute before putting his hands back on his hips "Pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

"Kal explained everything. We came here as fast as we could." said the Flash.

Hal cut in " _Really?_ Puns _now_ of all times?"

Diana ignores them. "Apologies if I am forgoing formalities General, but given the urgency are we not to depart soon?" she asks.

Ironwood points towards a nearby airship, replying "If there are no objections, _yes_. Come. We'll have time to get acquainted on the battlefield."

Hal responds with a humorous "Careful General. You're speaking her language now."

Ironwood smirks "I hope you're all as good as Kal says you are."

" _Relax._ " said Hal. "This isn't our first time saving the world."

Ironwood will have to ask about that later.

The General adds "One more thing: I hope you aren't camera shy."

He begins to relay important instructions to them, his voice drowned out by the sound of engines firing up all across the area. The group boards their airship as surrounding troops fill various gunships and personnel carriers nearby. The Atlesian ships ascend, and then depart for one more battle against the Grimm.

* * *

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake make their way through a street heading towards the Atlesian Command Center. Blake, hindered by her injury, is assisted by Weiss. Airships fly overhead while infantrymen jog past the girls assumedly towards the front line. As the girls continue through they finally make it to the main assembly area. They spot Qrow idling around by himself some ways away.

Weiss gestures towards the medical tents: "I've got this one, Ruby. You go on ahead."

Ruby nods and runs to Qrow while Weiss escorts Blake to the Atlesian medics for examination. Qrow spots Ruby as she rushes over and hugs him.

Qrow briefly chuckles followed by warm "Hey Ruby." He returns her hug with one arm.

Ruby smiles briefly before asking: "I'm glad you're alright. Is Yang okay?"

"They got her stowed away in a tent some ways over there. She's getting the help she needs." Qrow replies gesturing to the medical treatment area. "As much as I want to be there for her I'd rather not chance something going wrong with their procedures and equipment. For her sake… _and_ anyone else who's already unlucky enough to be there."

Ruby frowns, uttering "Right…"

Qrow peers down at Ruby "Question is kiddo: Are _you_ okay?"

She looks up to him, "I almost wasn't. Luckily this guy in blue with a red cape came to save me! It was like something right out of a comic book Uncle Qrow!"

"No kiddin'." he replied.

"Yeah!" Ruby said excitedly. "He zoomed in like _'swisssh'_ and slammed Cinder into the wall like ' _booom'_ and then-" She stops herself abruptly.

"Ruby?" Qrow said, concerned for her.

She hesitated to speak of what was haunting her mind "P-Pyrrha's dead Uncle Qrow." Tearing up, she begins to bury her face and cling closely to him "I couldn't save her. I was _right there_ and I couldn't save her." She clings to his shirt tightly.

Qrow was shocked by the news. In that moment he knew he needed to comfort his niece, however he couldn't help but feel guilty knowing his involvement with Oz' plan for Pyrrha.

"Aww Ruby" he said somberly. He embraces her, in an attempt to give her some comfort.

Ruby sobs "If only I was just a bit stronger…maybe-"

Qrow interrupts " _Hey now_ , don't talk like that kiddo. Last thing you wanna do is beat yourself up over these things like I do."

Ruby nods in acknowledgement, still sobbing. "Can I tell you something Uncle Qrow?"

" _Anything_ , Ruby." Qrow assured.

She confesses "B-before she left, she asked me to smile. That was her last wish. It was so hard…but I did it."

Qrow replies "Sometimes that kind of thing is hard even for us _adults_ when put in your shoes. If anything that's just proof that you _are_ strong, Ruby. I think she knew that."

"You think so?" Ruby asks.

Qrow replies "I'm sure of it." He gently pats her on the back.

She sniffles and softly says "Thank you Uncle Qrow."

He continues to hold Ruby warmly in his arms, consoling her as she quietly cries in grief.

* * *

Weiss assists Blake towards the medical tents, moving at a hindered but urgent pace. Weiss calls out to any medic who could take Blake in. "I've got a Beacon Student here! She needs help!"

" _Weiss…_ " Blake weakly said.

Weiss looked to her teammate.

Blake utters " _Thank you. Tell…Ruby_ _too_ -" She slips out of consciousness, most likely from the bleeding. She is barely able to finish what she said.

Weiss feels Blake slipping off, but manages to catch her. "You can tell her when you see her again." assured Weiss.

Medics run to the pair and carefully take Blake.

"She's been stabbed." Weiss informs the medics

"Alright miss, we'll take it from here." one replies.

She watches them fold out a stretcher and carry Blake away. Weiss crosses her arms, bracing against the cold. Was it a breeze in the wind or just nervous anxiety encroaching on her body? She did not know. All she felt was relief knowing Blake was getting the help she needed. To think this morning that Weiss woke up expecting to watch the tournament, only to experience a series of unexpected horrors made reality. She dwelled on what befell Yang, the death of Ruby's odd but bubbly friend Penny, the Grimm invasion, and worse yet-

Her thoughts are interrupted as she spots a blonde exiting a tent. It was Jaune. She makes her way towards him and calls his name. Jaune wipes some tears away, and turns around surprised as he met her gaze.

" _Weiss?"_ he responds.

She stops next to him, and asks "Are you alright? Where's the rest of your team?"

A redhead pokes out from within the nearby tent.

" _Weiss?!"_ shouts Nora.

Nora rushes to Weiss and hugs her tightly, making it slightly hard for her to breathe. Just behind her emerged Ren from the same tent. He looked upon them with a relieved smile. Nora eventually let heiress go.

Weiss caught her breath, replying "It's good to see you too Nora."

For a moment Weiss was happy, but her eyes catch troubling figures in the distance. Her heart sank when she recognized their lot. Men in SDC uniforms marched through the area looking for something. If she had to guess, that something was most likely _her_.

" _If you truly wish to help then see to it that your friends make it through the day. They require your aid the most right now_." echoed the words of Diana in Weiss' head.

It did not matter if her father would be angry or worried for her. Not that he cared for her in the way she wanted. She may have feared him to some degree, but her obligation to be there for her friends took priority. There was no guarantee that anyone they knew would be found immediately after the battle, let alone if the battle would even finish tonight. Her father could wait.

Jaune, Ren, and Nora noticed Weiss' concerned expression.

"Is something the matter Weiss?" Ren asks.

"My father's men…" Weiss looked to the three members of JNPR. "I can't leave."

The three of them exchange glances. They all nod at Weiss and help her into the tent to stay hidden. Jaune stays outside to stand watch. Minutes pass, and the SDC men come by. They ask if anyone has seen Weiss Schnee, but most did not know or were too busy helping the injured. One of the men stops right next to the tent and asks Jaune the same question.

"Sorry. I haven't seen anyone like her." lied Jaune.

The two men consult with one another about their inability to find the heiress. They decide to move on, hoping she may be somewhere else. Jaune secretly eyes the guards for a couple minutes, and then finally reenters the tent.

"Alright, looks like we're clear." he says.

The men had left, allowing Weiss to breathe a sigh of relief. She turned around to look to the rest of the tent only to meet with an unexpected sight. She let out a brief gasp after realizing that Pyrrha's body was resting here. Weiss knew of Pyrrha's death since the battle in the courtyard. However in that moment she did not actually have the time to fully take it in. She approaches slowly and places her hand near where Pyrrha lay.

Jaune informs Weiss "They…wanted us to keep her hidden away. I guess they didn't want everyone knowing about what happened."

"Still…word will go around eventually." replied Ren.

In a situation like this it made sense. Pyrrha was a famous star student. Even the controversy at the tournament wouldn't be enough to make news of her death less saddening for the public. Weiss could justify it logically, but inside she couldn't help but feel anger. Hiding Pyrrha's body away like she was a burden was almost insulting. Weiss' expression grew intense, but Ren places his hand on her shoulder. Her eyes went up to meet his. With only a look Ren was able to suggest that she stay calm.

Nora joined Weiss to stand alongside Pyrrha. "I still can't believe it."

"It's not fair." replied Ren, shaking his head.

Weiss explains "Ruby told me that…she died trying to fight Cinder."

" _What?"_ asked Jaune. He angrily balls his hands into fists.

Weiss continues "That man in blue managed to stop her but…not before Pyrrha died fighting her."

"A hero to the end." Ren says.

Jaune let up his fists and appeared somber.

Weiss explained "I've always looked up to Pyrrha. Though, I guess we all did. In a lot of ways I tried to follow her example, but I mostly did it to benefit myself."

Jaune added "That's just the kind of person Pyrrha was. She had that effect on people."

Weiss turns to Jaune "But…I'm not _like_ her."

Tears began to run from her eyes. Nora sees this and then moves in to hold her.

Weiss looks to Pyrrha "I hope, somewhere out there, you can hear me Pyrrha. Things will be different now." She wipes tears away despite them still running. "I promise to watch over them. Ruby, Blake, and Yang. Someday I'll get as strong as you and protect _all_ of them like you did us!"

Jaune stands next to Weiss and places his hand on her shoulder. He looks to Pyrrha saying "Me too." He looks to Weiss, Nora and Ren exclaiming "Together we can protect _everyone_. I promise you that Pyrrha."

Weiss, Nora, and Ren nod in agreement.

"Well said you two." complimented Ren.

The four of them join hands, side by side, in honor of Pyrrha.

* * *

Just outside of Vale a horde of Grimm charges towards the breach in the city's walls. Beowolves intermixed with Creeps, Deathstalkers, and Goliaths batter the ground with a thunderous approach. They make haste towards their target, drawn to the negative emotions of the fearful denizens within. The outer horde violently persists despite how heavily their numbers were culled from within the city.

The various cries of the Grimm were challenged by the roar of distant engines in the sky. Atlesian airships, rallied together in the midst of chaos, descend upon the horde. The gunships don't waste their time raining machine gun fire unto the masses of beasts. Meanwhile missiles launched into the battlefield coerce the Grimm to funnel into a planned firing zone. Winged Grimm attempt to swarm the airships, but are suddenly thwarted by Wonder Woman and Superman cutting through the sky. The two swirl around their allies in a protective flight pattern, pummeling and slicing their way through the malevolent beasts.

Yellow Lantern and Flash take to the breach to fend off any Grimm close enough to entering the city. The Flash spun his arms into a tornado to blow debris into the breach, creating an improvised wall. Just in front of it was Yellow Lantern projecting a shield wall construct to keep the Grimm out of the city. While his shield would not last forever against the oncoming beasts, he was able to keep it up long enough for the gunships to clear the Grimm closest to the border. Soon enough he had the freedom to undo the shield thanks to the safe space between him and the horde. The carrier airships use this opportunity to drop down into the vacant floor below and deploy Atlesian troops to engage on the ground.

Ironwood barked orders into his communications device as several cameramen in the airships recorded every action in the unified counter-attack. One by one Grimm fell to the oppressive might of the Atlesian ordnance and the power of the heroes. Every strike and demonstration of power immortalized as the heroes tear through each monster in their path. Missile salvos, repeating cannon bursts, and the battle cries of the brave Atlesian soldiers communicated one thing today: Vale may have been breached, but today the world will bear witness to the might of the _Atlesian Military!_

Rarely do agitated Grimm retreat from a battle, but their willingness to continue mysteriously wavered. The thing that was once so enticing as to draw them into Vale gradually faded as the military seized more and more victories in the skirmish. Soon enough the beasts began to turn back. What's left of the horde went into full retreat as ceaseless gunfire pierced their numbers. Any remaining stragglers within the city or above it were hunted down and picked off by the patrolling airships, infantrymen, and Huntsman.

An Atlesian officer confirms what the majority already witness: The Grimm are fleeing in utter defeat. The report sounds through the Atlesian ranks, prompting the soldiers to cheer victoriously. After a long night of intense fighting, they had won the day. Ironwood peers over his soldiers, some crowding around Kal and his fellow heroes. He grins at the sight. Ozpin spoke of guardians, and now they were finally here.

* * *

A Seer hovers silently as it overlooks the Valian wall. Below it resides the victorious Atlesian forces relieved or celebrating their victory. Grimm limp away in droves, no longer interested in attacking the humans and faunus within. Across the world, in a land of dark crags and a red sky, the same image is reflected off another Seer's dome. Above it stood a tall woman in a black cloak, the Grimm Witch Salem. She slowly curls her fingers into fists.

She speaks in a low but angrily stern voice. " _Find. Cinder_."

Hazel nods. "As you wish, milady."

He walks past a nervous Tyrian, whose tail curled tensely. The Seer reflects the image of several individuals. A caped man clad in blue, a man in glowing yellow, another man in streaking red, and a woman in bronze armor are celebrated by the soldiers around them. Salem holds her hand just over the Seer's head, almost clasping at the image within, and peers at these new guardians of man. Ozpin and Ironwood could not have known about them. Else they wouldn't have mustered such a large army so hastily, nor would they pin so much hope on Pyrrha Nikos as the Fall Maiden. No, this was an unforeseen element in their midst, in _their_ war.

Salem calmed down, reminding herself that this was only a minor delay. In her eyes humanity's destruction was inevitable. She waved her hand, causing the image within the Seer to vanish into the darkness of its dome. Tyrian notices Salem's change in demeanor and eases knowing he no longer needed to fear an outburst from her.

Salem walks past him "Come Tyrian. There is still work to be done."

Humanity hosting heroes as great as this would be an inconvenience to her. They will proudly celebrate their new guardians, however with those guardians comes a new _vulnerability_ she could exploit. The mere shock of losing their icons will bring a newer, _darker,_ despair. It was only a matter of destroying the pillars that maintain that hope. If she was going to deal with these heroes she would need to know more about them, and such a task was befitting of the resourceful Watts. She will inform him of this mission next they converse.

For now, Salem could only wait. After all, she had all the time in the world.

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4 - Ups and Downs

Original concept by Korra  
Written by MechaG11

 ** _Part One: The World of Remnant Arc  
-Chapter 4: Ups and Downs_**

The sun shines brightly upon Vale. The Flash zips around as Yellow Lantern gathers various building materials. In cooperation with all of the available construction crews in the city, they begin to reassemble what was once destroyed the night before. Watching from up high was General Ironwood, gazing through a massive window to view the clean-up and reconstruction effort. Rescue crews and even his own soldiers work around the clock searching for survivors and re-uniting families.

Behind him, a door opens. Security allows Superman into the room. Ironwood asks that Kal sit down at a large desk, prepared by his assistants ahead of time. Superman seats himself, security closes the door from the outside, and the window next to Ironwood electronically dims itself so that none can see in or out of it. Daylight is shut out before it is replaced with the room's interior lighting.

Ironwood addresses him "Thank you for coming, Kal. I'd like to say that we of Atlas and Vale are very thankful for everything you've done for us in the past twenty-four hours. For that you have my deepest gratitude."

"But you have questions?" asked Superman.

"Precisely." replied Ironwood. "If you don't mind starting with the basics: who you are, where you're from, and your motives."

Superman leans forward before speaking. He anticipated that he would be questioned, and had already prepared an explanation for his team's presence here.

He starts "It may be difficult to understand, but my team and I are not from this universe. We aren't from this, _dimension_ , to be more specific." Kal continued to explain the origin of his friends and his own identity as a Kryptonian Alien. He told Ironwood about planet Earth.

Ironwood paused to think, and then spoke. "So Multiverse theory is _real?_ I'd have thought something like that would only reside in the works of science fiction. It _would_ explain your abilities though. No human or faunus has ever had powers of your team's caliber."

Well…except one.

The General continued "Then may I ask: How and why did you get here?"

Superman was quick to reply: "An accident. In a battle against terrorists on my world a special machine in our possession was destroyed. Causing a portal to the multiverse to open and swallow us. The portal appearing and taking us here was unprecedented."

While it was true that an explosion did spur an accident, he was omitting his intent to travel to another world. He deemed such circumstances were best for Ironwood to not be aware of. In this moment he only needed Ironwood to be on his side.

Superman adds "As for our intent, General, back on our world we were simply heroes. We help everyone, and protect them from criminals around the world. Criminals like the terrorists we fought just before arriving here."

Ironwood chuckled. "Is that so? It's almost as if you've come straight out of fantasy. Heroes battling evil not as a militant force, but a group of warriors for social justice."

Superman couldn't help but silently acknowledge the irony in what the General said.

"You know we too face our own brand of terrorists in this world." stated Ironwood. "Peaceful protesters turned violent radicals. Stealing military weapons and bombing occupied trains. We at Atlas don't like to admit it, but our efforts to stop them have been well…" Ironwood stops. "Apologies, I didn't mean to veer off topic."

"No need to apologize." said Superman. He stood up "I know everything I've explained was a bit hard to believe. I hope you can find it in you to trust my word."

Ironwood smirks "It borders on absurd for sure, but right now I can find no other explanation. You don't strike me as the type to lie, Kal. You and your friends are more extraordinary than any huntsman I've ever witnessed. To tell the truth we could use someone like you among us." Ironwood extends his hand to Kal. "I hope we can continue working together."

Superman shook Ironwood's hand without hesitation. " _Likewise._ " he said, solidifying their newly formed camaraderie.

Ironwood states "Considering your circumstance, you must understand we cannot allow the truth of your identities and nature of your arrival here to be known to the public. I'll have to conceive a cover story to better explain your presence here."

Kal understood. Alternate dimensions, aliens, magical amazons and the like would be hard to explain to the public. Kal and his team will most likely have to present themselves with false backgrounds, but his team of former Leaguers are no strangers to secret identities.

Ironwood heads for the door "There are matters I need to attend to. You may do as you like, and if you need assistance my men are under orders to accommodate you for any basic needs."

"Actually, there is something we could discuss." replied Superman.

Ironwood paused and turned around, curious to what Kal could possibly need.

Kal shot Ironwood a serious look. "Next time we meet, perhaps you can tell me more about those terrorists."

The General seemed surprised at the request, but then nodded. Despite so few words spoken he immediately understood Kal's intention behind that question. Once Vale had recovered, the two would have much work to do. The Battle of Beacon would only be the first of many victories that follow, and there's no better place to start than dealing with the White Fang.

* * *

Five days pass after the Battle of Beacon. A crowd bustles in the city. Those who've gathered arrived to witness the press conference held by General Ironwood. He eagerly presented the saviors of Vale, insisting on labeling the four as "Heroes" instead of Huntsmen. He introduced them with their flashy nicknames: _Superman, Wonder Woman, Yellow Lantern,_ and _The Flash_. He then disclosed the identity of the villain who orchestrated the tragic event: Cinder Fall, who was declared deceased after being dispatched by Superman. The CCT was fortunately repaired, thanks to the efforts by the heroes and the Valian-Atlas construction effort. Now the world would know what truly happened. At least, the truth as Ironwood told it.

Present at the same press conference was Weiss Schnee, cautiously wading through the crowd. She lingered hoping that she could once again see Diana, the hero she had met that night of the battle. Among the crowd were the heroes who were greeting the droves of people up close and answering questions for occasional press. She took a great risk coming here knowing her father's men were still on the hunt for her. Disguised in a hooded coat she borrowed from Nora, she hoped to avoid a possible confrontation with the press or the SDC. Her coat did well to make her look normal, though it was a bit too flowery and colorful for Weiss' taste.

For a while she remained undetected, looking for the opportunity to approach Diana. Her anonymity was compromised after hearing a familiar bark. Weiss jumped, feeling understandably startled. She turns to the side and looks downwards. At her ankles stood Zwei, Ruby's pet dog, who had already recognized her. Weiss supposed it was animal instinct. The canine barked and playfully scratched at her, most likely begging to be pet just like she did for him at Beacon.

"Tch! Zwei, pipe down! Stop that!" complained Weiss.

"Zwei?! Oh! _There you are!_ " called a familiar voice.

Ruby had been searching through the crowd for Zwei. She came running as soon as she spotted her pet and moved to grab him.

She lifted him up and apologized to Weiss. "Sorry about that. He can be a bit of a handful." The two girls' eyes met. " _Weiss?"_ she asked with a tinge of excitement.

Ruby rudely pulled down Weiss' hood so that she could more clearly see her friend's face.

"H-hey!" shouted Weiss.

"It _is_ you!" exclaimed Ruby as she leapt to give her "BFF" a hug.

Weiss stiffened from the sudden embrace, squished by both Ruby and Zwei. Now within close proximity, Zwei happily licked Weiss' face, to her minor dismay. It took a moment to finally be released from the suffocating hug.

Ruby squealed, gleefully. "It's so nice to see _youuu!_ So why are you out here and…wearing Nora's coat?"

" _Why_ indeed." uttered yet another familiar voice.

Weiss' heart sank upon hearing those words. The voice resembled that of an older male, and one she knew all too well. It was a stern but chilling tone she had come to know ever since she was a child. Slowly turning around, she came to realize her worst fear: It was her father, Jacques Schnee. He stared down at her, disapprovingly.

She addressed him "F-father."

Ruby's eyes widened upon hearing that, and looked up at the man standing before them. Suddenly, various people recognized the President of the Schnee Dust Company and flocked to him. Some took pictures, and others were curious to know why he was present there. Used to this kind of publicity, he quickly greeted them before turning his attention back to Weiss.

Jacques closed his eyes and sighed through his nose in a subtly irritated manner. He and his men spent days searching for the heiress during and after the Battle of Beacon. He disciplined himself to be composed in the midst of the public, even if such a public consisted of the noisy Valian rabble. For the sake of his image he showed very little signs of anger and never went as far as having an outburst.

Jacques sighed. "Please remove that _dreadful_ coat. It is unbecoming of you, and I can't address you seriously when adorned with something so… _flamboyant_."

Ruby disapproved of his comment and scowled, but then noticed Weiss quietly removing the coat. The Heiress looked embarrassed, and was eerily compelled to silently obey. Ruby was surprised by her best friend's sudden change in demeanor. Weiss was the _last_ person she expected to see bend to another's will like this. Handing the coat to Ruby, Weiss adjusted her own posture to appear more proper.

Jacques, with his request fulfilled, properly addresses Weiss. "You must understand what you've put us through. Your mother has been worried sick. You are to meander here no longer." He turns away with his hands behind his back. "Say goodbye to your… _friend._ "

Weiss couldn't help but notice the complete lack of concern for her safety, but she wasn't surprised by that fact. She pauses and faces the floor, hesitant to speak her mind about leaving.

Ruby tugs at Weiss' sleeve, quietly asking _"Weiss?"_

Finally mustering the courage, she speaks up. "I- I don't want to leave."

Jacques faces his daughter, his expression unfazed. "I'm sorry, but that was not a request, daughter. We are _leaving_ , and that's final. If you're not going to say goodbye then you can come along now."

He takes Weiss' hand, and attempts to lead her away.

 _"Halt!"_ commanded a voice.

The crowd parted so that a woman could step through. It was none other than Diana, the Wonder Woman herself. Under normal circumstances Jacques would have dismissed anyone interfering with his personal affairs. Upon recognizing Wonder Woman however, one of the new saviors of Vale, he decided to hold his tongue. He would respectfully hear her out for the moment.

Diana approaches the pair and gestures to Weiss. "This girl is one of the many young warriors who bravely faced the hordes of Grimm during the Battle of Beacon. She has every right to stand here today. I, firsthand, witnessed her tenacity and unflinching resolve to protect her friends in the face of danger."

Weiss had no words. She felt awestruck from receiving such explicit praise from her new hero, even if everything she was saying was simply stating glorified facts. Still, she appreciated the light in which Diana was depicting her in.

Diana placed her hand on Weiss' shoulder. "I am honored to have fought alongside you. You should be commended for your valiant effort, as should all the brave youth who fought on behalf of Vale." She turns to the rest of the crowd. _"Do you not agree?!"_

Everything from applause, whistles, cheers, and hurrahs sounded from the crowd around them. Weiss and Diana stared down Jacques. The SDC President considered his position, taking in the atmosphere around him. The crowd was on Diana's side, and the cameras were on them. As much as he'd hated being denied, he decided it was best that he abandon his original course of action.

"You're right." replied Jacques. He moves towards Weiss and puts his hands on her shoulders. "It was wrong of me to not take this time to recognize your efforts."

Words of such encouragement from her father were a rare sight, but Weiss knew they lacked any sense of sincerity. It was obvious to her that he was only acting to save face.

Jacques lets her go and gestures to his daughter. "Ladies and gentlemen: My daughter, and _Hero_ of Vale, _Weiss Schnee!"_

The crowd released a resounding cheer. Several flashes from surrounding cameras illuminated the three. Jacques smiled and waved while Weiss faked a convincing smile. Diana placed her hand on Weiss' arm and nodded for reassurance. Seeing Diana acknowledge her, Weiss grinned and nodded back. Wonder Woman swept in right as her father threatened her day, once again saving her. She didn't have to fake a smile for something amazing as that.

A dash of red swept across the scene followed by an excitable squeal, scattering rose petals in all directions. Ruby, arms open, dashed to Weiss and hugged her once more. Her appearance caught the crowd, Jacques, and even Wonder Woman off guard. Weiss dreaded the initial hug, but worried more about the various press photos that would be released of this later. Now _everyone_ was going to know they were best friends.

 _"Oh my gosh!"_ Ruby exclaimed. "You didn't tell me you knew _Wonder Woman!"_

Weiss loudly replies "It hasn't even been a _minute_ since we met up, how _could_ I have?!"

"And to think I already met Superman! This is so cool! _We_ are so cool!" cheered Ruby.

The following day would see newspapers released with photos of Jacques, Weiss, and Wonder Woman together being celebrated at the press conference, _and_ a picture of Ruby excitedly cheering while hanging onto Weiss. The very thing the Heiress dreaded the day before became reality. She flushes red upon viewing the photo, trying hard not to imagine the other hundreds of copies being read right this moment.

* * *

Blake found herself in the Valian Hospital, but not as a patient. Her stab wound was partially treated by the medics after the Battle of Beacon. Not much had to be done since her Aura reliably allowed her to recover from the wound. It had healed up and scarred overnight. She was lucky Adam didn't cause more serious damage, but she understood that was clearly not his intent. The same couldn't be said about the patient waiting in the room ahead.

Anxiety crept over Blake the entire way through the hospital. She was visiting Yang: Her assigned partner at Beacon, near-best friend, and first victim of Adam's crusade against her loved ones. Her mind was drawing blanks, pondering what she would say to Yang. Not to mention the dread she felt imagining what her friend would think of her. Yang didn't deserve to get caught up in this, and yet somehow she became the one to pay for it. Her life had been irreversibly changed, and Blake could only blame herself for what happened.

She found her way to the room and paused at the door. In her hand she held store-bought flowers and a "Get Well" card. She gripped them tightly due to her anxiousness. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and then knocked. It took a second, but then Yang's voice called from the other side to invite her in. Blake slowly opened the door and nervously entered. She finally laid eyes upon her friend, and in that moment they made eye-contact. Yang's expression shifted after realizing who it was, but Blake wasn't sure if the change in expression was good or bad. At this point Yang herself might not even know. She could an air of unease, but wasn't sure if it was just fear getting the best of her.

" _Hello_ , Yang." Blake said timidly.

Yang sat for a moment as if she wasn't sure what to say, and then replied. "Hi."

She didn't sound angry, to Blake's relief. Next to Yang's bed was a desk occupied by a set of flowers in vases, which were also grouped with "Get Well" letters. One was most likely from Nora and the rest of team JNPR judging by the overabundance of flowers present in one set, while the other was addressed from Yang's father as well as Ruby. It was nice to know Yang still had so many people that cared for her. Blake thought to put her gifts with the rest of them.

"I brought you these flowers! I- uh, guess you can already see that…" Blake explained, trying to sound somewhat positive. She started toward the desk with the vases to add her own gifts to the collection. "They were pretty tricky to find with so many of the shops closed down." She made her way partially around Yang's bed in order to access the desk. Upon placing her set of flowers she turns to Yang. "Took me some searching, but I found-"

Blake froze. Her ears lowered noticeably through the bow. She wasn't able to see it when she first came in, but when getting around the bed she finally caught a good look at it. Protruding out from Yang's sleeve, bandaged, was what remained of her right arm. Blake's eyes began to well up in tears, her guilt finally manifesting upon seeing what had become of her friend. Adam's promise repeats in her mind, and then she takes a step back.

"I-…I shouldn't be here." she uttered while almost stepping back.

Yang's expression shifted again, but this time it was as if she had finally realized something.

"What did you say?" she questioned.

Blake struggled to get the words out. "I have no right to be here! This happened because of me!"

Yang's voice grew stern. " _That's_ why you tried to run away?! Why Ruby and Weiss had to stop you?"

One, if not both of the other girls, likely explained the situation to Yang before this conversation. Blake may not have had the courage to tell that story if it was left to her to do so.

Yang briefly shakes her head. "Blake I don't _blame_ you for what happened."

Blake, distressed, replied "I can barely live with the fact this happened to you! Adam hurt you to get to me. Why would I stay knowing my friends will be hurt?!"

 _"Because that's what friends do for each other!"_ Yang fired back.

Blake's eyes widened. For a moment she stood frozen after what was just said.

Yang explained "You get hurt, you take a hit, sometimes even _die_ for a friend, Blake. You live with it. You bear it all because, well, they're _worth_ it. When I heard what you almost did that night I started to question if _you_ were."

Tears slowly began to run down Yang's face.

"If Ruby and Weiss weren't there to stop you that night I'd be sitting here, alone, wondering why I lost an arm for a friend who was so quick to abandon me when I needed…" She didn't finish her sentence.

Blake spoke up. "Yang, I'm….I'm just so afraid."

Yang replied, appearing more visibly upset. "And you didn't think _I_ wouldn't be?" She turned away and grew quieter. "With my arm being gone…it's hard to think about going forward. Sometimes I overhear the nurses talk about me behind my back. People still think of me as the Huntress-in-training who shot a boy's leg out. Ozpin still hasn't been found, and Penny and Pyrrha…are _dead._ I just…don't know what to do."

Blake, sensing Yang's need, runs over to hold her. The blonde seemingly doesn't react to embrace.

Yang utters "I take the hits, I have to be strong for everyone, but I'm not invincible…"

She leans in and uses Blake's shoulder to cry on, clinging to her friend as she does.

"I'll make one thing certain…" promised Blake. "I'm _not_ leaving you. You won't have to go forward alone."

Yang felt like she was glowing inside. Blake managed to say the exact words she needed to hear, and she felt more secure because of it. Her hold on Blake grew snugger, and in that moment she could feel how warm Blake was. It was so simple an act, yet immediately comforting. She could rest a bit easier knowing she wouldn't be alone now. By the end of the day everything felt a little less heavy.

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5 - Going Forward

Original concept by Korra  
Written by MechaG11

 _ **Part One: The World of Remnant Arc  
-Chapter 5: Going Forward**_

Glynda and Qrow linger in an office at Beacon while public news broadcasts memorialized those lost during the Battle of Beacon. One individual of note was Pyrrha Nikos, the brave huntress that stood against Cinder Fall during the fated day. News of Professor Ozpin's death was also made known alongside her. Students attending Beacon were saddened at the news of their deaths. With Ozpin gone, Glynda Goodwitch was to be appointed the new acting Headmaster once all functions at the school were restored. It was largely unknown if her place there was only temporary, or if there even _was_ anyone else who fit for the position.

Times were already tough for the Huntress, since she had lost friend and student alike. With the attack having occurred so close to the school there was no doubt that the mere thought of attending again would be met with strong hesitation. Glynda rested her hand upon a desk, thinking of Ozpin and what he would have done in her place. Across the room from her sat Qrow, drinking away as he listened to the live broadcast. Onscreen, General Ironwood approached a podium to speak of recent events.

"To say that Vale was hit hard would be no less than accurate to all of you. Some may even claim it's an outright understatement. The school was attacked by a cunning foe. She exploited our weaknesses, and tried to turn us against one another. Many stood to face this threat head on during that night. Professor Ozpin himself, even the brave Pyrrha Nikos, gave their lives to stop this monster. Cinder Fall has taken much from us, but in the end? She failed. We, the brave and determined of Vale and Atlas, rallied against her. She sought to weaken and divide us, but we emerged even _stronger_ than ever.

Even now you can bear witness to our growth. Our workers, communities, and even huntsmen united to rebuild what once was. We're putting our differences aside because we strive to protect one another and be better. Standing here now, I wish my old friend could see what we've accomplished. I can promise you that Ozpin would have smiled seeing what we have become today. To I'd be lying if I said that I'm not proud to have had the privilege to be a part of all this, to be with all of _you_."

The crowd briefly applauds him, accompanied by several cheers of agreement.

"If I may add, I'm sure you're all aware that Professor Goodwitch will be taking Ozpin's place as Beacon's headmaster. Much like Ozpin, she is a friend of mine. She is well known and respected by her students and the faculty. I trust in her ability to lead our students into the future, and I hope you do to. As a headmaster myself, it is my wish to continue our working relationship with Beacon by rebuilding and working to protect our people. Together we will foster a brighter future not unlike the unity we see today, but with those from all over Remnant as well. It starts with us, so let us see it through. Thank you."

Ironwood gives a parting wave and leaves the podium, his departure accompanied by the roar of applause from those attending. Oncoming New footage shows Ironwood meeting once again with Superman and the heroes. Conversing and shaking hands with many a powerful figure, including the likes of Jacques Schnee. Qrow squints disapprovingly at the bunch. The Huntsman lightly shakes his flask at the realization that he was out of liquor. "Hmph. What a load of crap." he said disgruntled.

Glynda replied, slightly annoyed "If you need more there's a bar a couple blocks down. You can drink there."

"You _know_ that's not what I mean." replied Qrow. He tucks his flask away. "You and I were there Glynda. We fought in the thick of it, everything was falling apart, and he was right there with us trying to salvage it all. Then suddenly some heroes from right out of a children's comic book swoop in to the save the day and now _he's_ taking credit for it?"

Glynda held her chin ponderingly "Well…When that man called the Flash helped us James didn't appear to have known him initially."

"Exactly what I was thinking." said Qrow. "Something's up. These people fall conveniently into his hands and now he's spinning them off as some kind of new Atlesian force for good. We don't even know where they're from or what they want."

Glynda turns away and looks out a nearby window with her arms crossed. "It's true but…"

Qrow raises a brow at Glynda " _But_ what?

She turns to face Qrow "This _could_ be what we need."

" _C'mon_ Glynda." Qrow groaned.

"I mean it." she replies. "What if they _can_ help us? Could we potentially stop Salem? Stop this entire war?"

Qrow leans in "At what cost Glynda? Think about where this puts James. Sure he's rallying the people together _now_ , but with this kind of power Atlas might just become the strongest of the Kingdoms. Nobody could stand against them, against _him_."

" _James wouldn't do that._ " Glynda quickly opposed.

"Hmph…" Qrow grunted. He leans back thinking on it. Ironwood had always fought for good, _that_ much was certain. He may not have liked the guy, but the man's heart was in the right place. The General wasn't one to act on self-interest, and that's what made him a good leader. Qrow only disapproved of his methods: Shows of force, military strength, and intimidation. Effective means, but when pushed too far it skirts the line between security and tyranny. He spoke up "Don't get me wrong. Believe it or not, I'm afraid for him too. We can't know for sure if these "heroes" are trustworthy. I just fear that if they have any reason to turn on him…well, it's not like he could stop them."

"Then let's hope it never comes to that. Right now we can only observe them." said Glynda.

"We can only hope. Oh, and one _other_ thing _…_ " Qrow adds.

The Professor looks to Qrow curiously.

"I don't like _that_ guy's haircut." Qrow states as he points to Superman on screen.

Glynda looks to the screen and then back at Qrow "That's the same haircut that James has."

Qrow shoots her a smug look. Glynda rolls her eyes and leaves the room.

* * *

Yang slowly opened her eyes. She was in a bit of haze having just woken up. As things came into focus she found herself still in her hospital bed. She only had to stay couple more days before she was free to go. When the week went by she grew tired of being here. To her this place of healing made her feel isolated and confined. She looks to her left to see Blake napping in a chair. It was comforting knowing that Blake was around, at least when visiting hours allowed. She reached out to Blake, attempting to wake her, placing her hand on her friends arm and shaking it lightly. Blake wriggled a bit from the nudging. "H-hey…Blake?" Yang said quietly.

As Blakes eyes slowly began to open a piercing red light flashed before Yang. Blake gasped painfully as the room darkened. Protruding from her chest was a crimson blade. " _BLAKE!_ " Yang screamed in horror. Behind her stood Adam, grinning as he raised his former partner into the air with his sword. Blake choked as she grasped desperately at the blade impaling her. With one swing of his arm Adam effortlessly flung Blake to the other side of the room. He shakes the blood off of the blade before eerily creeping his head in Yang's direction.

With a mighty cry, Yang threw herself at Adam with a swing of her right arm. He was too fast for her, and cleanly severed her limb with a slash she couldn't even see. Yang fell forward, but was too blinded by rage to be phased from losing her arm. She shoots up, and swings with her left. She uselessly stumbles as she hears her other arm thud to the floor. Adam's sword hovers behind Yang after cleanly dismembering her. He turns to her as she faces him in kind.

" _You're done._ " Adam states before suddenly kicking Yang.

Yang winces in pain after crashing into the floor. She struggles to open her eyes, but sees Adam slowly walking away with his back to her. She catches sight of Weiss and Ruby running towards him, preparing to fight him. Adam readies his sword to meet them in combat. Yang could only hear the sounds of blades clashing as red flashes and blood eclipsed her vision. She lay armless and screaming as she was helpless to save any of them.

"Ms. Xiao Long, you're having a nightmare." explained a disembodied voice.

Yang grunted in her panic. She scrambled to an upright position and opened her eyes, frantically scanning her surroundings. " _Where is he?!_ " Yang shouted.

The nurse maintained an unthreatening posture. "Ms. Xiao Long, we're in your room at Beacon General. It's the afternoon. I'm afraid you were having nightmares again. Please know that you're safe here."

Yang was sweaty and breathing rapidly. She held her head trying to make sense of what was happening. She could see that she is in the hospital, but the sensation of fear was all too real. She was in a state of high alert, and struggled to bring herself down from it.

The nurse continues "It was only a nightmare, Ms. Xiao Long. If you need water or anything else to comfort you, I can help you."

" _H-hand_." Yang uttered.

The nurse offers his hand and allowed Yang to clasp it. Having some experience with tending to Huntsmen, the nurse was trained to activate his aura for interactions such as this. Despite him being more than prepared, Yang tried her best not to crush his hand outright due to the stress. She tightened her grip slightly, trying to affirm her sense of touch. Squeezing his hand and confirming the physical feeling slowly allowed her to restore her sense of reality. Minutes passed as her breathing and mood steadied. Eventually she let go of his hand and was able to steady herself somewhat. Soon afterwards the nurse had brought her some water and a small wet cloth. She was steady, albeit still a bit shaken. A feeling of embarrassment washed over her as she sat in her hospital room.

She was Yang Xiao Long: Radiant huntress-in-training and one of the toughest members of Team RWBY. A proud woman known to be strong, dependable, and fearless in the face of danger…or so she thought. Her time here saw her causing commotion thanks to the vivid nightmares that ceaselessly haunted her. Constantly reliving the events of the attack left her panicked and confused. One night, one man, one single event, reduced Yang to a frightened and brittle mess. She couldn't help but doubt her integrity, her strength, and even her identity. Who was she if she was not brave? What happens to those relying on her if she wasn't dependable? Was she Yang Xiao Long anymore? She didn't know. She only felt powerless knowing fear could once again take control of her at any time.

The most likely guess from the staff was that she suffers from PTSD following the incident with Adam. Not an uncommon occurrence for those in the profession she trained for. She may be out of the hospital soon, but she would also have to be admitted elsewhere for a psychological evaluation. As far as family was concerned, only her father was informed of her possible condition. Neither Ruby nor their friends knew about the night terrors, and right now she didn't want them to. She knew it was wrong to omit something important like that from those who loved her, but she didn't know what to make of it herself. She knew better than to think her friends would judge her, but still feared the change that sort of revelation can bring.

In the back of her mind, what she dreaded most of all was telling Blake. She had already avoided speaking of it days earlier when she visited. How _could_ she tell Blake? She outright confirmed during her visit that she felt responsible for Yang's dismemberment. Yang couldn't allow her trauma to weigh on her friend's conscience as well. Blake already felt guilty enough, and may even attempt to leave once more if the truth of Yang's condition was discovered. As much as she wanted to be honest and share the weight of her pain, Yang decided that it couldn't happen. Blake _needed_ to stay. _That_ much she could control. To Yang, silence was the only thing that could keep her world from completely falling apart.

* * *

The sound of metallic clangs echo as Weiss and Wonder Woman clash swords. Ruby giddily watches from the sidelines as the two swordswomen spar. The two huntresses in training could hardly believe that they would be sparring with one of the heroes themselves. Wonder Woman was pleased to do so, as it was something she enjoyed. It was better than simply meeting with Remnant's media and figureheads. Through sparring she could learn of Remnant's fighting styles, and get to know the local warriors better.

Weiss lunges with three consecutive strikes, demonstrating her fencing prowess. Wonder Woman blocks each attack, executing expert footwork in distancing herself from Weiss' advance. "Very good!" Wonder Woman exclaimed. She lowered her weapon, signifying the end of their training session. "Your offensive form has improved considerably since our last match."

Ruby looked to Weiss. The heiress met Ruby's grinning face, her friend excitedly made a fist pump. Weiss smiled back at Ruby, and then bowed to Diana respectfully for mentoring her. "It was a pleasure, Diana."

"Truly a remarkable display." stated a voice.

Weiss and Wonder Woman turned towards the individual entering the courtyard. Standing before them was none other than Winter Schnee, Atlesian Specialist and Weiss' older sister. She stepped forward to place her hand on her younger sister's shoulder. "It pleases me to see you've made such progress…and that I simply have the chance to see you once again sister." Weiss smiles before hugging her older sister. Winter would not normally permit such familial displays of affection in front of others. For this instance she had decided to allow it, but did not reciprocate seeing as they were in the presence of others. "I was worried for you after hearing of the attack, but I see now that you're more than capable of handling yourself."

"I missed you too Winter." Weiss says before she released her sister.

Diana addresses Winter "You must be the famed Winter Schnee. I have heard much about you from the General, as well as your sister here."

"Indeed I am." affirms Winter. "I understand that there is some business we must discuss, Wonder Woman. Where shall we convene?"

"Right here is fine." Diana answers. "Our business may be of your sister and Miss Rose's interests as well." She briefly gestures to Weiss and Ruby.

Discussing such a matter this way was unusual for Winter, but she supposed there was no harm in it. "Very well then. What exactly do you require of me?" she asked.

Diana explains "You must know of General Ironwood and Kal El's plans somewhat. Our interest is in creating a more secure, _united_ , Remnant. To do this, they aspire to create a grand force. Consisting not only of soldiers from Atlas, but from those of _all_ the Kingdoms. A _United Regime_ of Remnant. I was hoping you three would choose to work alongside us. You would have the honor to be among its first members."

The three exchange glances after that proposition. Winter knew that what Diana had suggested was of worldly importance, something significant enough to change the entire course of their history. She figured that it was perhaps too big for even Ruby or Weiss to understand. To her surprise though, the two Huntresses in training did not appear deterred. Ruby even began to look enthusiastic after processing it all.

"I will gladly accept such an honor." answered Winter. "However, Weiss and Ruby Rose are merely Huntresses in training. I would be remiss if I didn't raise some concerns over recruiting them."

The two girls in question were not exactly fans of Winter's assessment of them. Still, Diana gave Winter a look of assurance. "They have more than proved themselves in the heat of battle, as Kal and I witnessed firsthand. Though perhaps you would feel more comfortable for them to serve under _my_ watch and tutelage?"

Ruby and Weiss excitedly looked to each other, then to Winter. Diana not only recognized them, but suggested that they'd even be working directly under her. A far more favorable outcome than what they might've expected from a request like this. They hoped that this suggestion would satisfy Winter.

The specialist paused for a moment, before responding "Very well. I look forward to working with you Wonder Woman." She and Diana shook hands, confirming their arrangement. "I must say, I am surprised that you didn't come to our father in regards to Weiss' involvement."

Weiss responded to her "Father is already in full support of Superman and Ironwood. He's not going to let this opportunity slip, even if he has to use me to do so."

Diana informed Winter "I thought it best to inquire you here. He may be her father, but I doubt he is as astutely knowledgeable of combat as you are."

"A fair point." Winter replied.

Weiss wasn't the biggest fan of her two role models discussing her fate as if she was a child needing permission to do something. Her discomfort in being indirectly condescended to was silent, though somewhat visible in her expression. Noticing her younger sister, Winter spoke up "Do not misunderstand, sister." Weiss' gaze rose to meet Winter's. "You do not need my permission should you choose to take this upon yourself. You'll be a legal adult in the coming weeks after all. I simply want you to be ready when you do make your decision."

Wonder Woman chimed in "You already have my support. With Winter's knowledge I thought it best to seek her counsel first. And we know I wouldn't seek out your father's word because, if I may speak freely, your father is quite the fool."

The Schnee sisters almost appeared frozen in place. Ruby giggled as she whispered "Oh my gosh! She just said that out loud!" She stated exactly what the two sisters were thinking.

Diana hears Ruby, and remarks "It's the truth as I believe it. You should have witnessed when I appeared before him as he attempted to move Weiss out of the Kingdom. He was so frightened that he immediately allowed Weiss to stay in Vale by my request!"

Winter couldn't control herself any longer. She attempted to cover her mouth, but failed to contain the laughter bursting out from within. Her guffaw had forced her to break posture. Any impression of professionalism she intended to keep before Wonder Woman was more than dissolved by now. It was rare for Weiss to see her sister like this, and like every other time it warmed her heart. "I-I almost wish I could've been there! To think all it took was one such as you." Her laughter died down before she wiped a tear from out of her eye. "Perhaps _Wonder Woman_ is as fitting a title as any. _Diana_ was it?"

"Indeed." answered Wonder Woman.

Winter smiled. "Then _well met_ Diana. This meeting was rather pleasing, but for now I must convene with General Ironwood. So I will be taking my leave. If you will excuse me." Winter turns to Weiss "Goodbye sister." Weiss gives a small curtsy in response. Winter starts to leave the courtyard, but suddenly turns and addresses the hero once more."And Diana, please…take care of the girls."

"You have my word." promised Wonder Woman.

End of Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6 - Paths

Original concept by Korra  
Written by MechaG11

 _ **Part One: The World of Remnant Arc  
-Chapter 6: Paths**_

Hazel, Emerald, and Mercury find themselves in the halls of an Atlesian facility in Vale, moving hastily but cautious at the same time. Using security bypasses provided by Watts, the team managed to breach the facility with the alarms and cameras disabled. While security knew something was wrong, it would take time to notify all personnel in the building. For now, Atlesian reinforcements would not arrive in time to intercept the team for the moment. Still aware that they could encounter guards at any turn, Emerald was ready to activate her semblance at a moment's notice. With Hazel at their side they were ready to take on any typical Atlas security detail, maybe even more than that. Perhaps they were being overcautious, but recent developments taught them that anything could go wrong.

Emerald peeks around a corner and motions for them to stop, noting the two guards posted near a door. After eyeing the label above it she was relieved to see it was in fact their destination. Good to know the effort she went through interrogating that poor night guard was worth the trouble this morning. She gestures to Mercury for assistance. He nods, following her slowly. Using her semblance she telepathically makes Mercury and herself invisible to the pair of guards. In seemingly one movement, the two dashed towards their targets. Mercury quickly tripped up the guards, forcing them into the air. Emerald drew her blades and leapt to meet them. In one movement she slices at their throats. Her victims fall to the ground, completely unaware of how or why they met their end. She shook the blood off of her blades before resting them in standby mode on her back.

Hazel walked out once the scene was clear. He had to admit that, while he knew the pair bickered often, Mercury and Emerald were a good team when they wanted to be. Cinder's choice to recruit them was not unfounded, even if she was forced to put up with their banter. He approached the door and allowed the security panel to scan a card for clearance, yet another gift courtesy of Watts. Hazel scowled "Pray that your intel was right. You realize how difficult things will become if it isn't."

"I'm certain." Emerald replied uneasily. She was sure of her intel despite what her face said. She was not nervous about the intel, but rather what they might find on the other side of the door. She almost wished she was wrong on some level so she wouldn't have to face what was inside. The door slid open, granting them access to the storage room. Inside were numerous shelves and crates containing highly valued objects and samples and the like. In most cases Emerald would have the mind to steal some of the notable prizes within, but her mind solely focused on one target. Resting in the back of the room was a large rectangular crate sporting several lights and a large glass view-panel. Emerald approached it and placed her hand on the cold glass. In that moment she hesitated, fearing to confirm what she had already heard echoed in news all across Remnant. She wiped away the fog from the glass and gasped. Cinder was resting within, her body cold as winter. Emerald's hand tensed up, her breathing becoming unsteady, and tears starting to form from her eyes. She had known this truth for weeks, but only now was she forced to accept the reality. "No…" she uttered before covering her mouth and falling to the floor to weep.

"Hey! This is _not_ the time to fall apart on us. Pull it together!" Mercury growled.

Hazel approached Cinder's container to confirm it himself. "Humph, unfortunate." he stated. He reached for a switch near the bottom of the coffin, activating a mobile configuration for easier transportation. Hazel grabbed the handle for it and positioned the coffin for their eventual exit. Looking to Emerald, he demanded " _Get up_ , girl. You still have a job to do." Despite his order, Emerald didn't respond. She sat still as if she didn't hear him. Hazel sighed "Perhaps I should rephrase that." Hazel realized simply barking orders at her would prove unfruitful. Instead, Hazel redirects Emerald's focus back to Cinder. "You need to get _her_ out of here."

Emerald sniffled and looked to the coffin. Her mind was fixed on her powerlessness before now. In the end she couldn't _save_ Cinder, she wasn't there for her final moments, and was denied the right to even say goodbye. Cinder would never know the truth of how important she was in her life. All that was left was to give her a proper burial. To the world Cinder Fall wouldn't be worth the dirt she was buried under, but to Emerald Cinder _was_ the world. That love was enough to make her see Cinder's body taken out of this facility. In time she will be allowed to lay her mentor to rest.

With her new goal in sight, Emerald wiped her face of tears and found the will to stand. Hazel allowed her to take hold of the coffin before they departed. Mercury placed his hand on her shoulder, making Emerald dart up to meet his stern eyes. He nodded in reassurance, and then moved in position to escort the coffin. He wouldn't say it, but to some degree he owed Cinder just as Emerald did. This was the least he could do after all that's happened. Together the three quietly exited the facility, silencing all guards they met along the way. Atlesian reinforcements did arrive that day, but the intruders were already gone and the body of Cinder Fall missing.

* * *

Kal El stood high above Vale, overlooking the city atop a tower. Here he could witness his work, the effort of the people here, his new allies, and how small it all was. Diana approached from behind, rubbing her partner's back as she stood beside him. "It's strange, starting over again." she said.

"That may be, but this fresh start birthed leagues of progress in such a short amount of time. I'd consider us lucky for that." Kal said with a grin. Kal was dead set on restarting the Regime once again. In a matter of weeks since they had arrived on Remnant, they managed to bolster their numbers from a handful of allies to a proposal to unify the governments of the world. In Remnant's darkest hours Kal and his team were delivered as the answer to their struggles. Perhaps it was fate that they came when they did.

Diana held Kal, "It's not just our circumstance I found strange. In the time since we came here, you've been acting… _different_. If I'm being honest I'm yet to fully understand how."

Kal chuckled. "Am I now?" He looked to the horizon. "No, I think I'm fine Diana. I just believe that after all that's happened I suppose I simply... _learned_ something." He looks down to the city lights below. "The people need guidance. They need something to protect them from themselves. _That_ much hasn't changed, even here. However when you attempt to force that protection upon them, as I did, they will reject it."

Diana seemed confused. "Then why restart the Regime now?" she asked.

Kal looked to her "Because they realized they needed us. Not told to. The people of Remnant came to their _own_ conclusion. I've realized that now. If there is something for humanity to unite against, then they will cooperate. They will trust you with power. In their eyes I won't be their enemy. Not like I was to the Insurgents."

"I see." replied Diana. "By forgoing outright domination, whilst proving our dependability and necessity, we are given control."

Kal nods. "We will watch over humanity, as we always have. In time I believe we will be asked to lead them."

Diana smiled and leaned closely on Kal "A brighter future." she says. She places her hand upon his chest, and he takes it in kind. The two gaze into the horizon, envisioning what days lay ahead.

* * *

Nora and Ren walked across a training yard together. It was sometime before noon, and they were looking for Jaune. They spotted a locker room after some searching. They peeped inside, finding a familiar blonde equipping his Huntsman gear. "Jaune?" Nora asked.

Jaune barely turns, quietly saying "Hi guys." He turned back to his things and continued arming himself.

Nora looked at Ren with a concerned expression. Ren met her gaze, and then took a step towards Jaune stating "We wanted to know if you'd be willing to spend some time with us. Get some lunch together…as a team."

Jaune didn't look back this time. He finished adjusting his armor before sheathing his sword. "Sorry guys, but I've got training to do today."

Nora spoke up "You've been training for _days_ Jaune. You can't just spend all your time solely doing _this_. It's like you've got nothing else better to do."

"Because it's what I _have_ to do Nora." said Jaune.

Ren puts his hand to Jaune's shoulder. "But you're overexerting yourself Jaune. Rest, patience, focus. These are also essential parts of training."

Jaune removes Ren's hand, retorting "I _am_ focused, Ren. Trust me guys, _I'm fine_."

Nora quickly blocked Jaune's way and snapped at him "No, you're _not_ fine, Jaune! I know why you're doing this. I know you're hurting but you don't have to shoulder this alone."

Jaune replied "You guys don't understa-"

" _What_ Jaune?! What don't I understand?" barked Nora. "You weren't the only one who lost her that day. You think you're so alone in this but you're not." Nora's eyes began to water.

"But I _am_ alone, Nora!" Jaune said, raising his voice. "I was the only one there when she left. The only one who maybe could've stopped her and every day I think about what I should've done in that moment. Anything and everything I could've said to keep her from sending me away to watch her march towards her own death."

"Jaune…" uttered Nora.

Jaune continued, his speech becoming uneasy. "S-she left me there. Left me because I wasn't strong enough to help her when it mattered mo- Rrrgh! _Damn it!_ " Jaune slipped off his left glove and angrily threw it at a locker across the room. He dropped to the bench beneath him and leaned face down with his hands grasping his head. "…I-I can't help but think that I'm the reason she's dead." Jaune finally began to weep.

Nora and Ren seated themselves on each side of Jaune, putting their arms around him for comfort. Try as they might to stay composed so they could console Jaune, they couldn't help but shed tears of their own. Nora fought to say the words, but mustered the strength speak. "It's _not_ your fault! Don't _ever_ say that. I know for a fact that she did what she did to protect you."

Ren chimed in "Besides, we all know when she set her mind to something-"

"You couldn't talk her out of reaching her goal." Jaune said, finishing Ren's sentence. Ren nodded in response. Jaune sighed. "I'm sorry I said that."

Jaune looked to both Nora and Ren, meeting their smiles with his own. He was looking a bit more like himself now. He gets up, the other two following suit. They take a moment to wipe their tears away and calm themselves down. Jaune states "We all made a promise to her that day. We're going to get _stronger_ , and protect everyone." Ren and Nora nod at him. "Wwwhich means sorry guys, but I still think I'm going to be training today."

Nora pouted. "You won't be getting any training done today!" she said in a serious tone. Jaune was confused by Nora's strangely serious objection. "…not without _US_ anyway!" she exclaimed, giving Jaune a playful shake on the shoulders.

"But I didn't bring my gear today…" uttered Ren.

"Thanks guys." said Jaune, feeling encouraged. The moment was suddenly interrupted by their stomachs all rumbling loudly in unison. The three all stop in place. "…mmmaybe we should get food first." Jaune said.

"I know just the place!" exclaimed Nora, excitedly. She zips out of the locker room at full speed. Ren starts making his way out before Nora popped back in suddenly, exclaiming "Oh, and don't forget your glove!" As soon as the words escaped her mouth she was gone again.

"Oh, right." said Jaune. He made his way over to where he threw his glove and retrieved it. He looked to his hand for a moment and reflected on himself. His goal was in sight, razor focused on his own improvement. He wasn't ready then, but now? He was dead set on nothing short of excellence, and now his friends were there to help him reach it. He slips the glove back onto his hand, walks out of the room.

* * *

Yang looked to the light illuminating the land. She closes her eyes, arms raised to her side, takes a deep breath, and takes it all in. She was finally able to embrace sunlight and breathe in the fresh air, no longer restricted to a room and bed. After many weeks of healing she was given the OK to be released from the hospital. She smiled knowing she could finally take her freedom back. Now that she was free to go where she pleased, she contemplated what she would do first.

It was close to noon, so she figured grabbing a bite to eat wasn't a bad place to start. The problem was what restaurant to stop by. With the damage done to Vale she wasn't sure which places were open due to the reconstruction. She walks into town, figuring she'll just eyeball someplace she knows. Upon going through she was surprised to see how lively and clean the streets were. Construction efforts were underway, but she didn't think so much would be rebuilt so quickly. Maybe she should've paid more attention to what the News was saying. After traveling about a block Yang was delighted to see one of her favorite burger joints was still open.

Earlier in the day Ruby messaged her that she'd be undergoing combat practice with Weiss and Blake, so Yang knew where they'd be by now. She figured she'd pick up some food for them too and get to them before lunchtime started. When going into the restaurant she was very happy to see not much of it changed. It must've been relatively untouched during the invasion from a month beforehand. Luckily the line was short. Giving her enough time to think about what she'd be getting for everyone. She spoke to the cashier and ordered it to go. She reached for her lien, having some difficulty opening her wallet with only one hand. She paid and after some waiting the order was finally ready. Yang paused, realizing she didn't consider having to carry both the food _and_ the drink carrier. It wasn't impossible, but it would make things difficult with _this_ much food on hand. She thanked the employee and reached for her food, trying to figure out how she'd grasp it all in her left hand.

A pair of hands come by and takes the drink carrier. "Need some help, Firecracker?" Yang turned her head slightly to find Uncle Qrow at her side. Qrow took the carrier for her while she took the bag.

"Thanks Qrow." Yang said.

Qrow chuckled. "Don't feel like you gotta thank me. Just let me steal a few of your fries and we'll call it even."

"You can have a whole one of my burgers." Yang replied. "Blake never finishes hers anyways so I'll be good." The two started to make their way out of the restaurant, but something caught Yang's ear. Several people dining there recognized her. They watched and whispered about her thinking she didn't notice. They've probably been doing this since she came in. She just didn't catch onto it until just now.

Qrow looks to those people and back to Yang. "Pay no attention to them, Yang. Let's just go." he spoke in a low voice.

They exited the restaurant. As much as Yang wanted to ignore them, she knew exactly what they were talking about. The last the world saw of her was shooting a weakened student after winning her tournament fight. To them it was a show of bad sportsmanship, and an unnecessarily violent act. One more thing she had to struggle with when it came to her image. A fight she was already battling on the inside. Qrow tried to comfort her about it. People will always talk and spread rumors. With a semblance like Qrow's, and probably due to the alcoholism as well, he'd know it better than anyone. Yang knew her truth with what happened that day of the tournament, and at least felt secure in that sense. Still, the whisperings of others were going to grate on her. Even if she knew it was probably better to ignore them.

Yang and Qrow eventually made it to the training yard where Ruby, Weiss, and Blake were. They stopped by a bench, placing the food down. Doing what he said he'd do, Qrow proceeds to steal a couple fries "Well Yang, I've got to head out. You go have your fun, okay?"

Yang nods "I will Uncle Qrow, thanks!" She watches him go before hearing her sister calling her name.

"Yang!" yelled Ruby. She runs towards Yang. The blonde stands, ready to receive an incoming hug by her lightning fast sibling. Not quite able to react fast enough, Yang wasn't fully able to prepare for Ruby's impact. Perhaps weeks in bed made her reaction times a bit dull. Weiss and Blake soon came after, calling to Yang as well. Yang was embraced by all three of them in one big group hug.

She felt a bit squished, but appreciated the love. "I uh, brought you guys some takeout. The usual stuff for each of you."

"Oh my gosh you're the best!" exclaimed Ruby. She stops hugging Yang so she could zip over to the bag, already unwrapping everything and acquiring her meal. After the hard training they've gone through today, Weiss and Blake felt famished and eagerly accepted.

After the three girls finished grabbing all of their respective foods Yang went for her share. "Oh." She said. She holds up a single burger "Looks like Qrow forgot to grab the burger I bought him before he left."

A crow caws, swiftly swooping in and taking the burger right out of her hand. Yang froze with a surprised expression on her face, shocked that that even happened. It was the crow's burger now.

Ruby swallowed, before saying "Just his luck. I guess that's Uncle Qrow for ya."

The girls all chuckled. Yang finished unwrapping her food, feeling at ease. That was the first time she had laughed in a while. She realized she didn't want to worry about what the people outside thought of her. No, she was with her friends. They were all that mattered right now. Today she was going to eat a good burger, she was going to spend time and laugh with her friends, and have a good day doing it.

End of Chapter 6


End file.
